Wishing Hearts
by Mysterious Daughter Of Sparda
Summary: -This is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic- Trust is hard to create but easily destroyed, love is really can be a mysterious thing, Memories are like dreams they both hold hidden secrets with in them. Rape, lang. poss.Suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts I only support the yaoi cupples in it ^_^

Ch.1 First Day

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Roxas wake up"A hyper active burnett said soft at first then a smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed the egdes of the blanket pulling off of the now arrogated blond, Not liking the bright sun the blond shoved his head under the pillow.

"Go Away Sora" Roxas said annoyed.

"you are going to make us late for the first day of high School" Sora whined sitting on the bed, "and plus you know how cloud can get" He added with a smile.

Roxas Immediately sat up rubbing his eyes looking at his twin brother with a frown, "Sora im up and im going to take a shower now go tell **NOT** yell but tell cloud I'll be ready in 5 minutes" Roxas said standing up with a yawn. Walking over to his closet he picked out his clothes and walked to the bathroom, the moment he closed the door he let out a sigh as he heard sora called out to cloud.

"Cloud is gong to be deaf when he goes to college"Roxas said to himself as he adjusted the water, with a smile got in letting the water go over him. Gently he took the shampoo adding some in to his hand and lathering his hair.

"its good to have short hair though I have no clue how or way girls take so long...but I don't care"Roxas said as he rinsed and continued with his shower. Drying off he walked into his room putting on his normal black and white checkered short sleeve shirt, a pair of plain black boxers and white baggy to his mirror he styled his hair and added some eye liner not too much but just enough for his liking.

"ROXAS GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE AND EAT SOME BREAKFAST"A strong voice yelled up the stairs causing roxas to jump.

"Fine Fine Fine"He replied grabbing his messenger bag and jumped down the stair into the kitchen where sora is eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, his oldest brother leaning against the sink drinking some Coffee. Roxas looked at his already made bowl of lucky charms, smiling he began eating.

"Thank You for the meal" Sora said as he finished then ran upstairs to his room, by the time he came down again Roxas and Cloud were done and waiting by the door. Taking the keys from his pocket he swung them around his finger and he walked to the car, Fenrir covered in the Garage Cloud doesn't Use it only for special occasions.

Jumping in the back seat with sora roxas buckled up and let out another sigh as he leaned back into the seat with his bagon his lap as he pulled out his Mp3 and listened to his favorite song My Favorite Game by The Cardigans, closing his eyes he let his mind wonder off and began dreaming.

~~Dream~~

_"Well hello there number 13"A soft voice said._

_"huh? oh Hi how are the missions treating you?"Roxas said with a smile._

_"eh nothing special going on...I haven't seen you the Superior is keeping us away apart"He said with such sadness._

_"Well we are nobodies and he is our Superior"Roxas said looking at the ground._

_"Even though we're not suppose to have feelings i'm happy to have met you Roxas"He said with a smile._

_"Same here...hey number 8 where do you think we get our titles from?"Roxas asked leaning against a tree._

_"I don't want to know who or why we are called the things we're called"The voice said with a chuckle._

_"I mean yes I know we're part of an Organization and we're numbered but must we have titles?"Roxas asked with a sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose._

_"Hey I rather like my title"He said with a chesire cat Grin on his face._

_"Your...Your"Roxas called out but stopped seeing everything slowly begin to turn black._

_"Wait Don't go what is your name?"Roxas called seeing the cloaked figure slowly start to fade away._

_"Don't worry Roxy we'll met again"The voice said softly before everything disappeared._

~~End Of Dream~~

"-oxas"A voice called out.

"Don't Go"Roxas yelled out as he sat up fast totally regretting that as his face smashed into clouds who retracked with a yelp of pain.

"God Roxas that hurt the hell were you dreaming?"Cloud said with his face in his hands.

"Cloud? Cloud! i'm sorry I didn't recognize you for a second...why did you wake me up?"Roxas said as he sat up looking around.

"Jeez its fine and just to let ya know we're at school and sora waiting for you in the office"Cloud said removing his hands and let out a sigh.

"I'll met you guys there I gotta park this or there will be hell to pay if this gets tolled"He added with a frown looking at roxas his eyes had a gleam which simply

Said 'Try to piss me off if you dare', not wanting to see his brother when he's pissed roxas put away his mp3 and picked up his bag and walked to the front of the school. Rubbing his face as he began walking then once inside he tensed up seeing the amount of students around him.

"oh god"He said to himself as he walked to the office seeing sora sitting on a chair with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Roxas your up...what happen to your face?"He asked with curiosity as he stood up walking closer to get a better look at it.

"ITs nothing don't worry about it, beside cloud said he'll be here when he's done parking the car"Roxas said sitting down on the chair, Sora follow suit with a smile.

"how do you think today will go Roxas?"Sora asked simply bored already.

"I have no clue maybe the same as our last school"Roxas said as he suddenly regretted bringing that up, looking away at the ground as his body tensed up.

Sora looked at Roxas with a sad look on his face but knew what not to do when Roxas is like this, Looking at the time he smiled as Cloud walked in, looked at them then walking up to the front desk.

"Hiya I am the great ninja Yuffie how may I help you"She said with a grin onher face.

"Well im here to pick my own and my brothers schedules please"He asked with a smile.

"Alrighty and what would your names be?"She asked as she looked at the computer.

"Those guys sitting there are Roxas and Sora and my name is Cloud last name Strife"He said as he walked over to roxas handing him a lollipop surprising him.

"Thank You cloud"Roxas said softly as he popped it in to his mouth.

"Here go we Roxas, Sora and Cloud" Yuffie said handing them their schedules.

"OOOHHH COOOL Roxas we have the same Homeroom and have a few classes together"Sora said with a big smile on his face which seemed to be contagious as everyone smiled.

"Come on Sora before we're late...Cya later Cloud thanks Yuffie"Roxas said as he walked off but stopped waiting for sora to hurry up.

Well thats it for Chapter one Hope it does good ^_^ Read And Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts I only support the yaoi cupples in it ^_^

Ch.2

Arriving in class Roxas looked around the room as Sora followed behind.A normal decent sized room,some people already seated others out a sigh roxas took a seat in the back row near the corner as Sora smiled and walked over to his childhood friend kairi,in truth Roxas never liked the girl,Hearing the bell for the starting of HomeRoom.

_Looks like Cloud is in a different class this time...thats good I don't need him always by my side protecting me like last time_ He thought to himself.

A few minutes after the bell rang the homeroom teacher walked in smiling as he looked around the room,spotting both Sora and Roxas his smile widened.

"Good Morning Everyone I hope everyone had a nice break...Ah it seems we have two new students with us this year,why don't you come up here and introduce yourselfs"He said with a chuckle.

Roxas looked at Sora who looked back at him and nodded as they both walked up to the front of the despised being the center of attention it brought nothing but bad news, Sora on the other didn't mind as much he just grinned."Well Hiya I am Sora and this is my twin Roxas...I like many things like ice cream and being outside and I am always for making friends"He said with nothing but joy on his face,but that disappeared as he looked at Roxas he slightly forgot Roxas didn't like bring the center of attention and nudged him with a smile.

Roxas let out another sigh and opened his mouth to say something just as the door slams open as a group of students walk in talking and laughing together but stopped as they looked at the twins then at the homeroom Teacher.

"Heh another year with you "The Red said with a smirk.

"Ah Axel along with Larxene, and demyx yes it would appear so another year with you,well your being Rude go take a seat"He said with a smile as he placed his hands on the desk then motioned towards Roxas and group took a seat in the back of the smirked at his friends then part of his attention looked at the blond that was interuppted,Seeing him give off a sigh he couldn't help but stare at him.

"As I was going to say my name is Roxas Strife and we moved up here recently about two days ago from Hollow Bastion"He said queitly as he said the last part bitterly as he remembered as the hell his family had gone through.

_Roxas is his name huh...heh looks like i'll to talk to him later_ Axel thought to himself as his eyes followed the blond as he returned to his seat.

"Ah its a pleasure to have you both wit us and I hope you both have a good first day along with everyone else here...and since I know many of you forgot about me my name is " He said with a smile as he began to teach.

Roxas lost interest with the class so he brought up his arm and placed hin chin on his hand,looking outside with a bored expression on his out a bit as he closed his eyes thinking he would give his eyes a break,soon enough he fell asleep not noticing the pair of interested emerald eyes looking at him every now and then with a smirk on his face.

--------------------------------------------

MDOS:I know its really short im sorry next chapter will be long-ish Don't forget to Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts I only support the yaoi cupples in it ^_^

Ch.3

--Dream--

_"-Xas" A Calm yet alerted voice called out._

_Opening his eyes blinking a bit and noticed he was being carried,looking up at the red head who was currently from what he didn't not knowing where they were going,trying to look over the redhead's head he sighed when he couldn't._

_"Im glad your okay XIII" The Redhead said as he looked around._

_"Who exactly are you? and whats going on?"Roxas asked with both concern and curiosity,he could help but noticed the face held a somewhat hurt look at what he said._

_"I can't really tell you everything...not until you remember yourself XIII and who I am,who we work for,the other people"The Redhead replied as he turned on a corner as he ran._

_"Huh? Remember myself? what are you talking about I know full well who I am my name is Roxas Strife I have a twin name sora and and older brother named Cloud...im sorry but your not making any sense to me"Roxas said with a look of obvious confusion._

_Looking around confused at first then slightly panic seeing everything start to fade, looking back at the redhead seeing him as well starting to fade away disappearing with a small smile on his face."we'll met up again Roxas don't worry im always here for you"the redhead said softly as he gently placed a hand over roxas' eyes closing them."now wake up"his words echoed softly as it disappeared_.

Feeling his eyes close he felt panicked then jolted straight up reaching out his hand.

"WAIT"He yelled out, hearing a few giggles he looked around realizing he was back in the walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder looking at him with concern.

"Roxas are you alright? The Bell rang a few seconds ago come on there's still the rest of the day"Sora said as he looked at his twin with a worried glance.

Looking up at Sora he nodded his head letting out a sigh. Standing up taking his bag he walked out of the room,unbeknownst that the group had seen what happened.

"wow You were right Ax Homeroom is getting more interesting"The Blond Nymph said with a chuckle.

"And he surely is a cutie pie that and he brothers as well"Marluxia said as his eyes followed Roxas and Sora leave.

"Come on Guys lets get moving we're going to be late for next period and my next class is something im actually somewhat good at" Demyx said with a grin as he bounced around.

"Fine Fine i'll see you guys later...same place at lunch don't forget"Larxene said with a sigh as she walked away.

"Come on Dem lets get moving"Axel said with a chuckle as Demyx waved bye towards Marluxia before leaving with Axel.

"Ohhh I do believe something will bloom this school year for good or bad is not my call"Marluxia said to himself with a smirk as he held a rose as he turned walking down the hall to his own next class.

Roxas arrived in his next class which happened to be art, looking around finding he was alone with other students he didn't know at all. Taking a seat with a sigh not noticing that axel and demyx walked in and took a seat in the back, Roxas pulled out his Ipod and began listening to some tunes. As he glanced up hearing the bell ring he looked slightly shocked seeing who it was.

"Hello Everyone My name is Aerith and I'll be your art teacher" Aerith said with a smile.

"I will be taking attendance so please say Here when I call your name and I apologize if I mispronounce your name"She added with a chuckle as she sat down in the teachers chair pulling out a list.

Axel took a seat next to demyx who had a smile on his face. Looking at Roxas seeing his face he glanced over at the teacher and tilted his head in confusion. _Do they know each other?_ he thought to himself as he replied a simple "Here" as his name was called.

Putting away his Ipod looking up with a "Here" softly with a smile. Glancing at the clock after Aerith annonce that she was finished with attendance.

"Okay everyone Thank You for your time and as a reward you may all have the rest the of the period to yourselves and talk quietly"Aerith said with a smile.

"heh hey Blondy"Seifer said with a smirk as he kicked the back of Roxas' chair,chuckling seeing Roxas tense so quickly.

"Seifer!? what are you doing here?"Roxas asked with wide eyes.

"Oh Don't think I forgot about you in Hollow Bastion for one second, I'll catch up with you Later"Seifer whispered in roxas' ear before laughing as he walked away.

Axel watched the scene before him with angry narrow green eyes not liking at how Roxas was smiling then all of a sudden turned pale as the brat Seifer came by and said something to him, Demyx stared at axel then at Roxas then at axel with a smile. Watching his expressions change as he watched the transaction, oh how he wished he had popcorn right now.

---------------------------

MDOS: Well thats Ch.3 For ya don't forget to R&R and tell me what you think suggestions are always welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts I only support the yaoi cupples in it ^_^

Ch.4

Roxas sat there frozen after seeing Seifer, He closed his eyes as he put his head down on his arms.

_Seifer...he's here...Seifers here...that means...Cloud will have to...have to...NO we moved too many times because we were afraid but not anymore...I will take him myself...Seifer is my opponent my enemy..His heart will be...wait what am I thinking about his heart? No i'll handle him this will be my mission,I gotta stop thinking about those dreams they mean nothing don't they? but he knew my name No No No stop thinking I got to think of a plan for Seifer_ Roxas thought to himself as he looked up and looked towards the window for a second, hearing the bell rang he grabbed his bag and went to his locker not noticing that he was being followed.

After closing his locker and turned around giving a small gasp of surprise,looking around seeing Seifer and his group surround him.

"Seifer move out of the way im going to be late for class so let me pass"Roxas said with a sigh as he walked forward only to be pushed roughly back hitting the lockers.

"Now Now Now Roxas is that anyway to treat an Old Friend?" Seifer said placing a hand over his heart looking hurt for a second before laughing.

Hearing that something slightly snapped within roxas as he stood up and walked up to seifer, "Get two things right Seifer one) there is no WAY in HELL that you are or were my friend and two) Get the hell away from me I don't care what you do to me but I warn you know Leave my family out of this"Roxas said seriously and glared at Seifer with hate in both his voice and eyes.

Seifer not liked being talked back to he walked up to roxas and back handed Roxas across the face sending him back and enough to leave a mark,the back of Roxas' head hitting the lockers walked up to Roxas grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him close as he narrowed his eyes.

"I will teach you the hard way NOT to disrespect me...you left me no other choice you really did bring this punishment on your own"Seifer said with a chuckle, tightening his grip he began dragging a very protestant Roxas.

"NO LET ME GO NOW SEIFER" Roxas yelled as he struggled out of his grip and winced when seifer only tightened it more.

Putting roxas down for a second before punching him in the stomach,re picking him back up, Seifer dragged him again to one of the bathrooms that held a 'Do Not Enter' sign. Throwing Roxas inside he walked to the others "Do make Sure that NOONE comes" He ordered with a smirk as he walked back to Roxas.

Wincing in pain as he sat up he looked at Seifer then at the door behind him, hearing his sinister laugh he glanced back at Seifer and glared as he walked toward up slowly Roxas tried to make a run for the door but Seifer intercepted it with a tackle knocking the wind out of him.

Pinning Roxas' arms above his head with one hand, Roxas Struggle against the grip. Seifer smirked as he forcefully claimed roxas' lip, Roxas froze still for a second to register what was going on and what will happen before he bit Seifer's invading tongue. With a cry of pain Seifer pulled back and punched Roxas in the face a few times, Roughly he pulled down Roxas' pants looking at him with a smirk as he noticed Roxas slightly shaking with off Roxas' boxers and painfully grabbed onto his member causing Roxas to crt out in pain.

"Now I am going to make your life a fucking hell and I will make you beg for more like the bitch you are"Seifer stated.

Letting roxas go who held his face in pain, He unbuckled he own pants taking off his belts. Not having to worry about underwear since he wasn't wearing any he pried open Roxas' legs and forced his way into him. Roxas scream out in pain. Roxas felt as thought every fiber of his being was being torn apart from the inside out. He didn't even try to hold back his screams as Seifer torn through him with the force of his thrusts not caring about the blood that was flowing out.

"PLease STOP Seifer AHHH its hurts pull it out STOOPPPPP"Roxas Pleaded with tears coming down his face as he.

"Ohhh no Roxas I can't do that and you know it...Im not done with you yet"Seifer said as he turned Roxas as he was on his stomach, raising his ass he ruthlessly thrusted harder then before laughing as he heard Roxas' scream all the more.

"Thats it roxas Scream Scream for me" Seifer said with a madman laugh.

Not letting up he thrusted faster and harder with a smirk on his face,Feeling his release he leaned forward and bit Roxas' neck hard leaving both a mark and a blood trail. taking a hand he turned roxas' face and forced him to kiss him go he laughed as he continued with his plan.

Axel walked through the halls giving off a sigh already missing Seeing roxas, Skipping class like he usually would. Stopping quickly and hid seeing what looked like seifer's group. Now why would Seifer gang be her- His thoughts were cut off with a scream of Pure Agony, Dropping everything he ran over there.

The ''Guards'' seeing Axel running towards them they tried, Demyx seeing axel's things on the ground with a raised eyebrow walking around the corner he stopped seeing axel punch out the last over to him he was going to ask what was going on until he heard another at axel who looked at demyx at the same time they kicked down the door and froze at the sight before them.

Roxas tied to a pipe with belts, his clothes ripped and bloodied and torn, Seifer currently thrust intro him not noticing that he had company. Seeing the blood coming down Roxas' tigh into a slight puddle who was currently on the verge of consciousness, his whole body numb.

Axel Blazed with anger as he ran over and ripped Seifer away from roxas and tossed him to Demyx, As slowly and as gently as he could he undid the belts and caught roxas in his arms. Roxas softly cried out in pain as he was moved, Opening his eyes a bit as he looked over at Axel with his hurt blue eyes as he looked into the others Concern emerald ones.

"Your safe now Roxas im here...i'll always be here for you"Axel said with a small smile as Roxas closed his eyes.

"Hey guys what with- Holy Fuck what the hell happened here looks like hell rolled in" Riku said as he walked in, looking at seifer he sighed and punched him in the face knocking him out.

Standing up with a now covered Roxas in his arms, he walked over near Demyx and Riku.

"He was just being raped Riku"He informed him in a soft voice.

"Here is what we're going to do I'll take Seifer in, Axel you get roxy to Marluxia and Demyx call his brother and tell him what happened after that bring him to marluxia"Riku said picking up the now out cold Seifer, as the other two nodded.

-----

MDOS: So there you have it Ch.4 I am sorry for the sucky rape scene im slowly working on how to make a lemon WITH details xD

Saix: Do Not Forget To R&R or else

MDOS:Now Now we don't want to scare our viewers away now do you

Saix: yaoi scares me

MDOS: Heh it frightens some at first then you get used to it now go back to Manse- I mean Xemnas

Saix: Fine

MDOS: Well thats all folks im getting better with chapters YAY but don't forget to R&R if not i'll be sad


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts I only support the yaoi cupples in it ^_^

Thank You reddoggie for your reviews ^_^

Wishing Hearts Ch.5

Picking up his cell phone pressing speed dial 11 axel sighed out loud carrying Roxas in his arms bridal style, Hearing the phone ring he softly let out a small growl rolling his eyes as he heard it pick up.

"Graceful Assassin Speaking"Marluxia said on the other side.

"you keep open...Roxas...going to need your help in a few seconds with an emergency tell you details later"Axel said as he sped up into a sprint towards marluxia's place.

"The Blond cutie that you fancied that has a twin and an older brother? Damn well with both you and his brother its safe to say whoever touched Roxas will get their ass kick to hell and back thats for sure...I'll get things ready over here i'll be waiting"Marluxia said.

"Alright see you later"Axel said before hanging up, stopping when a car pulled beside over seeing a blue haired driver axel stood there slightly shocked but didn't show it. "Number VII Superior has ordered me to _**help**_with your _**partner**_"He said with a face which held no emotion.

Axel stood there slightly dumbfounded then shook his head, '_Superior...tch Xemnas...wait my partner? he means Roxas? whoa whoa whoa this is not going to turn out good..i'll talk to him later about this'_ Axel thought to himself before he was snapped out of it seeing Roxas snuggle closer to him. Looking at Saix he got into the car knowing its both better and faster to get to Marluxia.

_'Im sorry for not being there sooner roxas' _Axel thought to himself as he gently caressed roxas' face with sad eyes.

____________________________________________

Demyx waited outside a classroom pacing a bit with crossed arms looking at the hallway clock every now and then, 'almost time man they picked the wrong guy for this job but now isn't the time for that' He thought to himself as he glanced up hearing the bell ring signaling the end of class.

Leaning against the wall ignoring the glances of people as they walked outside the room, spotting blond spikes which were similar to roxas. Standing up he tried to get close but people were in the way, letting out a loud sigh he took a deep breath.

"CLOUD"demyx yelled out getting the bundle of spikes to stop and looked at him with a raised brow as he looked at demyx, sensing the silent plea in demyx's eyes he turned to the guys that he was talking to,"i'll talk to you guys later" He said softly as he made his way to the other blond.

"Whats so urgent that someone had to find me?"Cloud asked crossing his arms.

"Sorry to get you like this but its about Roxas"Demyx said softly looking down, he gave a eep as he was pushed roughly against the lockers the front of his shirt in a tight grasp.

"what about Roxas? What happen?"Cloud asked/said/ pretty much demanded as he narrowed is eyes at demyx who silently gulped.

"I expect you to put him down if I were you Strife"A soft yet stern voice was heard behind cloud causing both to turn their heads.

"Zexion?"Demyx said as he inwardly glad to see him, seeing cloud release him and flinched see the rage in his eyes as he began to get impatient.

"I will ask again what happen to Roxas?"Cloud asked as he crossed his arms again.

"Well you see...myself along with Axel were cutting class like usual since vexen is a bitch we walked around and I lagged behind a bit, when I reached the corner I saw axel's things on the ground curious I went around the corner seeing Axel beating up Seifers group"Demyx started explaining as he looked at cloud.

"Seifer? he's here? Ah Fuck continue"Cloud said as he clenched his fists.

"ok I was about to asked Axel what the hell gotten into him until I heard a loud scream,looking at axel we both kicked down the door and the sight was..was pretty bad"Demyx said softly looking at the ground as his eyes held sadness. "we saw Roxas tied up with cuts and bruises when we arrived Seifer was still moving in roxas, before I could say or do anything Axel ran forward and pulled seifer away as I held seifer down on to the ground as he released roxas...Riku came in and ordered Roxas to bring Roxas to Marluxia and he would bring seifer in and I was to get you and inform you"Demyx said as he looked up when he finished.

Cloud stood his face down with his hair hiding his eyes,his body trembled a bit as he clenched and unclenched his fists as he took in what was said. Demyx looked at zexion who looked stunned hearing it as well. Both jumped when cloud suddenly punched the lockers the were beside demyx's head, demyx moved as stood next to zexion watching cloud slightly taking his anger out on the lockers.

"where is he now?" Cloud said softly as he stood up straigh and looked at demyx with a look of both concern and fury in his eyes.

"Axel is taking him to see marluxia's clinic...he's better then the school nurse trust me on that he's good with plants and healing...come on i'll show you"Demyx said replied.

As Demyx and Cloud left zexion turned not surprise seeing a a black bundle of spikes leaning against the locked with closed eyes.

"So you heard the story as well Zack?" Zexion asked already knowing the answer.

"yeah that family has been through hell and im not going to stand by and do nothing Cloud is my best friend I should be able to do something shouldn't I?" Zack asked/said looking at Zexion.

With a sigh Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked up to zack and slightly patted him on the shoulder,"Then what are you doing here? go to cloud he'll need you"He said softly hiding a smile as zack nodded and ran after them, the smile replaced with a frown again as he sighed,"Somethings up and I don't like it"He said to himself as he walked down the hall.

In a few minutes of driving Cloud and Demyx arrived at a big building with plently of flowers around it, walking in they spot a very worried and currently pacing a whole in the ground red head.

"How is he Ax?" Demyx asked seeing axel stop.

"I don't kow yet Marly is looking at him now...Saix drove us here"Axel said as he looked up at demyx then at cloud.

Demyx sat down as he looked between axel and cloud as both paced in their different ways_.'Saix? help Axel? heh yeah right the only thing Saix would do that if he was...ordered...by...Xemnas'_ Demyx thought as he slowly glanced up at Axel deciding to ask him later.

After a few excruciating long minutes later marluxia walked through the door and stopping seeing two pacing people and a blond shaking his leg,smiling he silently sigh he cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Roxy will be fine he has a few bruises and slight scars after the cuts heals up but gladly no broken bones to fix nor sprains, though the downside of this I have no clue how this will affect his mental health...Usually some patients would go to therapy but thats not my call...we won't know until he wakes up...he's sleeping not you can see him if you want"Marluxia said as he moved and held open the door.

Cloud walked in as his heart tightened with pain seeing roxas, slowly he walked up to him and held his hand in both hands as he let out an unsteady breath. Axel walked in after him staying at the foot of the bed his own heart aching he clenched his fist, he felt so...so angry- angry at Seifer for doing this, angered at himself for not getting there faster.

"Thank You Axel for helping Roxas"Cloud said softly.

Unbeknown with the others thoughts held the same thing _'Seifer better watch your back because I am coming for you'_

_-_-_-_-_-

MDOS: well thats it for Ch.5 I kinda like how this one came out...what will happen to Seifer? what is manse- I mean Xemnas planning?

Find out on the Next Chapter of: Wishing Hearts and my sucky typing xD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts I only support the yaoi cupples in it ^_^

Wishing Hearts Ch.6

With the promise and thank you's marluxia finally got the boys away and ordered them to return to school and he'll watch over roxas, looking at the blond as Marluxia sat down in the pink lab coat with roses on them he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well roxy you definitely got attention both the good and bad kind"He said softly.

Walking into the lobby not surprised seeing the blue haired man, "Here's the file so far he had no memory of his previous life so he'll continue living the life he has"He said to saix with a yawn.

Nodding Saix took the file and walked to the door but stopped glancing over his shoulder at Marluxia with his cold emotionless eyes,"You know what you have to- no what you must do if he regains his memory correct?"He asked.

"Yes Yes if he remembers anything I'll have to kill him jeez this isn't going to be like Castle Oblivion...I can't change things here"Marluxia said with a smirk on his face.

Saix walked out of the building with a nod, seeing him leave Marluxia let out a sigh as he looked at blond on the table with sympathetic look on his face,"Im sorry Roxas I must do what I must do to keep them happy"He said looking from roxas to outside.

*Back At School*

Cloud sighed as he tapped his foot glancing at the clock more frequently now, wanting to go back to check up on roxas he jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder. Looking up seeing Zack he held a small smile.

"How are you holding up?"Zack asked with concern as he sat neck to the blond.

"huh? wait how do you-"Cloud began but was cut off by a finger.

"I couldn't help but overhear yesterday"Zack replied seeing cloud tense up.

"I thought Shinra would leave us alone after we left but now this...Zack I don't know how much we can take"cloud said softly as he laid his head on Zack's shoulder.

"I've been with you since those days in SOLDIER and I will continue to help you as much as possible cloud I promise everything will be fine"Zack said softly as he placed his head on cloud's, smiling feeling him relax.

"I know you will...that's what I like about you, your always there for me"Cloud said with a small chuckle as he yawned.

A slight blush came across Zack's face hearing that but none the less smiled,"No matter what I will always be by your side"He stated in cloud's ear in a whisper.

Glancing around the Cafeteria that they sat in at lunch zack couldn't help but put a arm around cloud's waist and let out a small sigh, yes he knew perfectly that both of them were gay...hell most of the boys/guys in this school is gay either they made it publicly or still hiding tsch even the principal is.

____________

Axel sat down next to demtx on the table outside, seeing mostly everyone from larxene to lexeaus hell even luxord is were smiling,joking around,talking with each glanced up as zexion made his way to them.

"So I heard Marluxia has some news"He said looking around "And I assume everyone here is informed?"He questioned and axel nodded "Yup.

"HELLO EVERYONE!!"A loud happy voice came booming in as Marluxia strolled to them with a smile on his face.

"And how is everyone? still moping around? Grand well your all probably wondering why I call you out here then"Marluxia asked with a smile.

"Im only here because Lightning bitch promised me a drink"Luxord said with a frown.

"you'll get when I get my knife back" Larxene growled out.

"Would you Guys stop Bitching for a second"Axel said loudly with a growl causing them to jump.

"your still worried with roxy don't worry he's fine he's back at the clinic"Marluxia said with a smile.

"yeah yeah yeah"Axel said with a sigh.

"So why did you call us out here?"Demyx said with a tilted head.

"Xemmy has missions for us well some of us the I called out here because I was simply Bored" The Graceful Assassin said with a smile.

_________

Roxas slowly opened his eyes wincing as the brightness slightly blinded him, tensing up seeing that he wasn't at his home nor the school nurse. Sitting up slowly he winced.

"H-Hello? is anyone here?"He called out nervously as he wrapped the sheet around him as he stumbled a bit, walking out to the lobby he saw a note with his name on his. Tilting his head he picked it up and look what is written.

_Darling Roxy_

_Don't worry your safe your at my clinic axel brought you over your not far from school is your willing to go_

_Your Brother cloud knows about the situation and he'll be coming in between class to visit you(Along with axel)_

_I shall be back help yourself to some food in the mini fridge in my office_

_~Marluxia_

_P.S Don't go outside its for your own good_

Roxas placed the paper down as he let out a sigh, walking back he sat back and laid back down on to the bed as he placed an arm over his eyes not hearing the door open nor the footsteps.

Turning over to his side Roxas closed his eyes, just as he relaxes he jumps feeling a hand over his mouth and his back against someone's chest. Mentally thinking that its Seifer he elbows the mystery person in the stomach, with a force he pushes himself off the bed and on the ground with a yelp of pain. Looking at the person seeing blue hair his eyes widened as saix grabbed his leg and pulled him close to him.

"LET ME GO I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO LET ME GO"Roxas yelled as he struggled big time as he panicked.

Saix tightened his grip on roxas's wrist as he weighed down his legs with his own. Leaning down he kissed him using one hand to hold his face still,not moving nor wincing in pain when roxas bit his down to his neck saix nuzzled the neck before kissing it.

"AXEL HELP..AX- AXEL PLEASE help"Roxas started with screaming then slowly he began looking voice as saix bite into it.

Axel jolted straight up feeling a strange sensation which caused cloud and marluxia whom he was currently with to look at him, zack trailing behind cloud. Without hearing what the others were saying he ran ahead and opened up the door walking to where roxas should be he busted open the door.

"Roxas?"He called out as he looked around the room, he was about to call out again until he was held tightly from behind. Looking behind him seeing Roxas he turned around and held him as roxas burst into his back gently until Cloud,zack and Marly arrived. Cloud being cloud looked at Zack who looked back at him and nodded as they began searching the walked up to axel and slowly calming Roxas he narrowed his eyes as he gently moved the sheet from roxas's neck and gently let out a small growl.

Axel looking at marluxia followed his gaze to roxas's neck seeing the new bruises and the big bite mark. Axel motioned marly to wait outside the room, nodding he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Its ok Roxas im here want to tell me how you got these?"Axel asked very gently and softly as he indicated the wounds.

"I scream...for you...he-he over powered me...I didn't k-know who he was but he called me Key Of Destiny and said that I belonged with Xemnas and him alone"Roxas said between sniffles and hiccups, he yelp in pain as axel slightly tightened his grip. Realizing this axel released his grip and hugged roxas.

"I am sorry Roxas...like with Seifer I was unable to help you...but not again"Axel whispered then noticed Roxas slowly falling asleep he held a small smile.

"Im not going anywhere now sleep"Axel said as he rubbed roxas' back. Nodding slightly Roxas put his head against Axel's shoulder and quickly fell alseep.

Axel stood up and gently inclided the bed as he sat/laid in it adjusting a bit to fit both of them,feeling roxas's small hand grasp his shirt he snuggled closer to him.

"don't leave me alone"He said very softly.

"I never will and that is a promise"Axel replied as he placed a hand over roxas's.

Outside the room with the now opened door cloud and Zack returned and looked at Marluxia.

"I didn't find anything"Zack said as he glanced inside then moved back.

"Neither did I"Cloud said softly with a sigh as he stopped in his placed seeing them together.

Jumping hearing his phone go off and walked to the side,"Hello?"Cloud asked.

"Its been awhile hasn't Cloud"a smooth voice called from the other side causing said blond to tense.

Noticing cloud pale and tense he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at cloud as cloud looked at him.

"Sephiroth"He said as on the other side laughter could be heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts I only support the yaoi cupples in it ^_^

Thank You All for the Reviews they made me happy ^w^ and now for what you have been waiting for

Ch.7

Zack stopped in his place as his own heart stopped for a longer as he glanced at Cloud with a worried expression, slowly he let out a small growl as he approached the blond and the cell phone.

"Oh cloud let me guess Zack is there as well heh I shouldn't have known you two would be perfect together"Sephiroth said on the other line his voice calm yet dangerous at the same time.

"What the hell do you want NOW Sephiroth?"Zack demanded

"Ah Zack is the one doing the demanding...No wonder cloud goes hiding to YOU Fair...you see Cloud there has a past with ME years ago and I haven't let him go yet"Sephiroth replied with a knowing smirk if you could picture him on the other line.

Zack lightly gasp and growled more now noticing how cloud's body started trembling and within second collapsed on his knees, the phone seemingly stuck to his hand.

Marluxia stayed in place with crossed arms and looked over the both scenes in both rooms and narrowed his eyes as he inwardly sighed,_ Sephiroth I haven't heard much about him only that he is the brother to our Superior...Both are the Sons of Rufus Shinra tch Bastards we might be creations but we can still fight_ he thought to himself as he turned his back and walked towards his office with closed eyes.

Zack held Cloud's body close to him as he hugged him the phone hanging up as it hits the ground,"I won't let you do this on your own...I will always be with you cloud no matter what...through happiness and sadness...Heaven or Hell"He whispered in Cloud's ear as he nuzzled the crook of his neck,slightly smiling as he felt cloud start to relax.

"Thank You Zack...Thank You"Cloud said as he looked up at Zack and gave him a peck on the lips.

Zack froze for a second but smiled none the less,shaking his head he chuckled "Theres no need to worry now we'll do this head on...we gotta look after the family as well...Roxas and Sora"He said as he gently kissed Cloud's forehead.

----------

"Roxas is with Marluxia and doing good you say Riku?" A overly worried/panicked Burnett said out loud as he crossed his arms.

"Don't Worry Last time I check Axel,Zack and Cloud are over there so there shouldn't be any problems"Riku said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around sora's waist.

"R-Riku what are you doing?"Sora asked with a blush on his face as he looked up at riku.

"Sora I want to be with you...that is if you'll have me"He said softly into his ear.

Sora looked forward slightly shocked to hear those words,closing his eyes thinking it over before turning around and backing his hands up he took a deep breath and looked back at riku.

"You ask me this NOW? after my BROTHER was RAPED...not the best time...ask me later my family comes first to me always"Sora said with narrowed eyes.

"I will wait for you"He said more to himself then to sora.

Hearing a screech both Riku and Sora turned their heads seeing a all black cadillac pull up to the house,Tilting his head to the side Sora stood up and walked over slightly to the car.

"Can I help you?"Sora called out,tapping his foot seconds of not getting an answer until the window rolled down and the door opened leaving behind a very shocked Sora.

"Hello there Sora I see Roxas isn't home but you'll do"Seifer said as he emerged from the car.

Sora looked from Seifer to Riku and back,backing away he tried to run to riku but only ended up being tackled to the ground, with his arms pinned above him sora squeaked feeling an arm around his waist.

"Get off me Seifer"Sora demanded as he tried to throw seifer off of him.

"How about no"Seifer replied with a chuckle.

Riku didn't take this very well as he ran and pulled Seifer off of Sora and punched him in the face,helping sora to his feet and stood in front of him protectively as he glared daggers at Seifer a small growl could be heard.

"What the fuck do you want Seif?"Riku asked as he crossed his arms, not noticing the two big men appear behind him and sora.

Sora looked at the ground and tilted his head seeing his shadow grow huge,turning to look over his shoulder his eyes widened as he was picked up and put over on one and pounding against the back he yelled "RIKUUUUU" as one big henchman that held him started walking away.

Hearing Sora he turned and tried to run after him but both the other henchman and Seifer stood in his way,keeping his eye on sora he charged and landed a punch against seifer causing him to land on the ground. Looking at the big guy he began running only to feel a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up.

"Xigbar?"Riku asked as the eye patch wearing man grinned and held a thumbs up.

"GO after sora I got this one"He said with a chuckle, not giving a second thought he ran after Sora.

-----------------------------

MDOS: Well hopefully i'll be able to try and pull of a Lemon in a chapter or two...I might need some help xD

Roxas:Well don't forget to R&R

Axel:Yaoi? in the next chapter -big grin-

MDOS: maybe

Axel:YESH

Roxas:-face Palm-

MDOS: Until next time


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix all I do is support the pairings.

Ch.8

---------

Running after the men who got Sora,Riku tackled one to the ground punching him in the narrow eyes his eyes followed the ones holding/carrying Sora, _Don't worry Sora I won't allow them to take you_ He thought to himself as he picked up a stick as he passed a tree,raising it up he thwacked him over the head it took a few seconds as his arms started to fall but Riku managed to get there holding him.

"Its okay Sora I got you now no one is getting you"He said softly.

"But why would they want me?"Sora asked looking up at the silver haired boy with concern.

"I not exactly sure but lets get to your family they might want to have some say in it"Riku answered as he walked back in front of the house where Xigbar threw down a man in black,looking up he smiled "heh I was told my Mar Mar to take you to the safe place"He said as he looked around.

Sora and Riku looked at each other before nodding,"Don't worry Marluxia is the one who treated Roxas he's good"Riku assured the uncertain staring at the other then to the eye patch wearing man and nodded."Lets go to Roxas"He said softly before leaning his head against Riku's shoulder,closing his eyes he calmed himself down._Seifer I've heard that name before when I was small,Roxas was afraid when we were at school back 's Last name is Shinra seeing Cloud worked for Rufus Shinra no wonder things are starting to make sense now_.

After a few minutes they arrive at Marluxia's house Xigbar walked up to the front door instead of the normal way of knocking polietly he just kicks it,"Oi MAR MAR YOU HAVE GUESTS NOW OPEN UP"He said out loud as he placed his hands on his door opens to show a frown as Marluxia's hair,"Why must you abuse my house I mean come on I don't knock on your eye"He said with a smirk knowing full well his eye is xiggy's touchy subject.

"WHAT THE HELL FLOWER POWER?"Xigbar yelled with a frown.

"Well thats what you get for hurting my happiness"Marly simply said crossing his arms.

"You could have said anything else **ANYTHING ELSE **but no you went for the fucking eye"Xiggy said slightly pissed off.

"You see-"Marly was cut off.

"No you see,do you know **HOW **I got this hmm? do you?"He asked in a yell.

"Guys"Riku said softly as he let out a soft sigh.

"I don't know since you won't **SAY **anything"Marluxia argued back.

"can you stop ye-"Riku tried to reason.

"Well Fuck you Flower power No wonder I don't say things about myself you guys won't take seriously"Xiggy said getting closer until he was right up to the other.

"Well Xigba-"Marluxia was cut off.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHERS PLEASE"Sora said/pleaded in a stern voice as riku let him down.

Both opponents looked towards the small brunette with surprise,"Of course"Marluxia said before moving out of the way so the young ones can get passed. Walking inside proved very different from what the outside says, it was very spacious very nice furnitur within the looked over at Xigbar and smiled who in return grinned,"He's this way"Xiggy said walking down a hallway.

"Oi Ax more company"Marluxia said befor the door opened showing off Roxas in a bed surround by Alex,Cloud,Zack,Aerith,Yuffie,Tifa and Cid. Walking in sora ran up to cloud who looked surprised but then wrapped his arms around the other.

"Thank You for Bringing him Xig"Cloud said softly.

"Seif was looking for Roxas but since he couldn't find him he tried to get Roxas"Riku explained.

Axel walked over and sat next to the sleeping blond of his dreams,"Its getting late we should get some sleep but some one should stand guard over the Strife Family"Axel said looking up and around everyone.

"This room has a few others connected to it so sora or cloud if your sleepy there are plenty of room"Marluxia said with a smile.

Zack glanced over towards Axel as said red head looked over Roxas with concern,looking over at cloud who looked completely stressed who was holding a very asleep Sora in his arms."Riku you might want to bring Sor to a room its very uncomfortable sleeping standing up"He said softly with a smile as the smaller nodded before walking over and picking up the sleeping brunette from Cloud and carried him to a close by walked over towards cloud who in turn looked over at him,"Go get some sleep everyone is here we're gonna keep watch"he said softly.

"I know but-"Cloud tried to say something but zack put a finger on over his lips.

"Go sleep you need it"Zack with a smile as he pushed the other to another room leaving no room for if,ands,or buts.

-Dream-

_"XIII" A soft voice said obviously in pain._

_Roxas slowly opened his eyes blinked as he looked in to the eyes of Green Emerald,"VII? whats going on?"He asked sitting up in the others lap._

_"Heh guess I got on the wrong side but listen I can't explain all but you must listen close"The Red head said placing his hands on Roxas' shoulders alerting the smaller._

_"Of Course but why? whats happening? I can't remember why can't I remember VII?"Rox asked slightly panicking._

_"You have a name keep that in mind,I am closer to your heart then you think I am I will always be with you Roxas"He whispered before fading away. _

_"Wait come back don't go I still have questions"Roxas said with tears forming._

_"Don't worry so much roxy we all have hearts think about yours"He said said before everything turned black._

* * *

MDOS:I completely apologize about the lateness for some time I wasn't very much inspired but now with some hits and caffine(along with sugar) im all good for the next few days there will be more Chapters I promise ^w^

Axel:Until Next time

Marluxia:WAIT DON'T FORGET TO R&R

MDOS: thank you guys *gives everyone cookies* I'll give you all cookies and Muffins but thank you for the support so far I am looking forward

to more review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I only enjoy the pairings that are inside it ^w^

Ch.9

-Dream-

_"Vlll? where are you? what if I can't...what if-"Roxas slightly panicked after hearing the fading voice of his friend._

_Friend?...comrade?... ...__enemy? __No he wouldn't fight Vlll he was he's only friend._

_"-xas Don't worry because i'm by your side always right Roxy? my voice got it memorized"His soft voice said before disappearing again._

_"Thats right Roxas believe what he says you'll be just fine"A darker voice said causing Roxas to jump back looking at the cloaked villian,"Who...who are you?"He called out._

_"heh thats nothing to worry about...how're those wounds i've given you"the voice replied letting his hand reach up and tracing the now treated bite mark which he had on his ' eyes widened as he slapped the hand away and jumped back._

_"Your Vll" A shocked Roxas said as he started to tremble before falling to his knees, "S-stop don't come any closer"He said as the blue haired man revealed what he looked like before slowly making his way towards roxas._

_"Now is that any way to treat a superior member? it looks like you'll be learning manners"He said with a dark chuckled causing a bad shiver to go down Roxas' spine. Roxas' eyes widened hearing those words he closed them quickly as he wrapped his arms around panicked when hands grasped his wrist._

_"NO"He yelled._

-End Dream-

-xas come on wake up"A concerned whom sounded faint now is panicking.

ROXAS

"Roxas you've got to wake up"He yelled gently shaking smaller in his arms.

"Vlll..."He whispered before a few seconds later his eyes snapped out and pushing Axel away around keeping his arms around himself, "Where is he?"He asked before his eyes set on Axel, "A-Axel?"He said leaning forward holding out his hand gently tracing the marks on Axel's face before going in to the others arm. "I was so afraid...so scared that h-he was going to g-get me but t-there was a bright light then y-your here"He said as eyes started to water.

"Of Course im here i'd never leave you..Rox-"Axel started to say but was caught off guard the smaller blond started to cry,he wrapped his arms around the other.

"it's okay no one will ever hurt you"He added on gently rubbing Roxas' back trying to sooth the smaller blond in his arms.

Riku awoke to a sudden warmth being near him,slowly opening his eyes he looked around slightly then down at the burnette who is now curled up on his lap.A gentle smile appeared on his face as he tucked a blanked around the smaller, "I love you Sora I'll be there for you anytime you need me"He whispered knowing sora couldn't hear him.

"love..Riku...too" the words lightly mumbled through the mouth of Sora which caused Riku's eyes to widened then smile.

Within a few minutes Riku was asleep and Sora stretched, sitting up he leaned back and sat on his legs rubbing his eyes he yawned. Looking at a sleeping Riku he tilted his head and smiled, getting off the bed lightly he realized there was a blanket on his. "how di- oh Riku"Sora said softly before pulling off the blanket and put it on Riku.

Walking out the room he tilted his head, his stomach growled out loud causing him to walked around until he heard something faint, slowly and as silently as he could he heard Marluxia talking to against the wall he got closer towards the door which was slightly opened.

"I know my mission don't rush me or you'll get nothing...Roxas hasn't remembered anything or if he has he's good at hiding it"Marluxia said in to the phone as he paced, his hair pinned up in the front as he has a lollipop in his mouth.

_Mission? what kind of mission? what does it have to do with Roxas? _Sora thought to himself as he kept his ears open to the others conversation.

"Don't you **dare** lecture me on how **I **do things Saix we're not all like you...you bastard"Marluxia growled out before slamming his phone shut and threw it against the wall.

"Dammit this isn't good they're going to be after him"He said softly as he crossed one arm over his chest while he rested the other on it biting lightly on his finger as he continued to pace. _This can't happen...they're going to destroy roxas... _he thought to himself as drew blood as he bite hard.

Sora stood there with wide eyes with a hand over his mouth as his mind panicked over what he heard, he turned and ran down the hall only to run in to Roxas only that in the end they both hit the ground. Roxas looked up and blinked at Sora.

"Jeez Sor whats the fire?" he asked but his eyes grew serious as he looked at the terrified look on Sora's face.

"Rox-...I ...Marluxia...you.."Sora's mind couldn't fix up a sentence he just feel in to Roxas' arms.

Surprised and confused Roxas hugged his scared twin, he didn't know what had gotten in to but if something could get him like this then something big must had knew he couldn't pressure Sora in to telling him but he could try and help him out. "I was going to Marluxia and talk with him come on"He said helping sora out but stopped when he felt Sora's body stiffened, "Sora?...its about Marluxia isn't it?"He whispered only to get a up at the way he was going he took Sora by the hand and walked back in to his room, Axel who was shirtless with an apple looked up at the troubled twin. Tilting his head to the side he blinked.

"Whats wrong boys?"Axel asked confused.

"Something happened Sora's shakened by something and it has to do with Marluxia"Roxas softly said as he looked from Sora to Axel.

MDOS: there we have it ch. 9 I hope this goes well im rather surprised that it has this many chapters ^_^

Roxas: Don't Forget to Read and Review

Sora: Comments are always welcome along with Suggestion she likes those

MDoS: dawww *nose bleed* I love twins


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts (it belongs to Sqaure Enix) I only enjoy the pairings in them ^^

Ch.10

Sora looked up at Roxas then at Axel, sitting down he let out an unsteady breath that he didn't know he was holding. He knew that he had to them Roxas that he was in danger but he couldn't voice u the words, looking down at his hand which were in his lap he bit his lower lip. Closing his eyes he pictured Riku in his mind which in turn started to relax, when he was ready he looked up seeing Roxas sitting next to him with a worried look on his face, Axel kept to standing he put a decent shirt on.

"I was walking by because I was curious and bored and I didn't want to wake up Riku" Sora started with a small smile on his face looking down as he put his hands back together in his lap, looking back up at roxas unable to pull away from his gaze again."I walked near maruluxia's room and I think he was talking to someone on his cell but I didn't get all of it but I know your in danger Roxas...I no longer trust him Roxas...something about your memo-" He finished but stopped thinking for a second._ If I say something Roxas might have some memories then he'll be in more trouble...No I won't do anything to put Roxas in danger _He thought to himself."your memo's I don't know what he was lking about but it doesn't seem like good news"he added.

Roxas blinked for a second taking in what Sora had told him, leaning back in his seat he let out a sigh._ Some how I knew that trouble always followed me...just like when we lived in Hollow Bastion _Roxas thought before looking up at Axel only to find him deep in thought, "Don't worry I can't promise anything yet but i'll try not to be a magnet"He said softly forcing a smile on his face. He knew he'd only cause more trouble for his family if he did something stupid. Sora nodded his head before standing up again, "well I'm going to check up on Riku" He said with a looked up at his twin and nodded his head,"okay then i'll see you later then"he replied with a small smile of his own. After watching his twin leave the room the smile disappeared from his face as he looked up at Axel, "no matter what happens im always the deciding factor"he whispered as he drew his legs to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I will protect you Roxas no matter what I will always be there for you" Axel said snapping out of his thoughts before walking over to Roxas pulling him in to a hug.

"I know you will" Roxas replied letting out a relaxed sigh as he leaned in the Red head, _I don't care what happens to me I will do anything that will protect everyone I care for _he thought about as he closed his eyes.

Sora let out a soft sigh as he walked back to the room, he jumped feeling his own cell phone vibrate in his at the text he got he stopped in his step his eyes widened, his head darted up and around. He went and leaned against a wall as if he could hide there. Biting his lip he continued reading before replying.

'what do you want'- Sora typed biting his lower lip as he waited.

'_**you are the lowest link in the family so i'd like to propose something**_' - unknown sender.

' your wrong I'm not the lowest link... go away leave my family alone' - Sora responded.

'_**I knew you'd say something like that so I already got something precious from you**_' -unknown sender.

Sora tried to figure out what the sender meant by that until it hit him, his eyes widened as he got off the wall and ran full force to the room he and Riku to a stop he banged on the door gently at first, "Riku? are you in there Riku?"Sora called out, waiting a few second before fear kicked in his away he rammed the door open landing on the floor with a thud, slowly he stood up his heart racing. Standing fully his eyes widened seeing no Riku only an opened window and obvious signs of struggle. Tears started to form as he fell to his knees, they started to fall when he heard his phone again. Looking at the text his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched, pulling the phone closer he saw a picture of Riku blind folded tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth, his hair a mess a few bruises. Seeing the picture he frowned, Riku was suffering because of him. Looking at the text below he'd already decided.

'_**Your Riku is safe and sound as long as he doesn't move around a lot that is**_' -unknown sender

'Don't you dare touch Riku if you do I swear i'll hunt you down' -Sora texted back.

'_**I already have someone coming for you so you'll be with us soon**_' -unknown sender

Before Sora could response there was a creak at his window causing him to jump and look towards the sound, seeing a tall long siler hair boy with a smirk on his face. As he jumped in the room Sora took a step backwards , "The name is Kadaj I am here to pick you up now be a nice boy and don't cause me any problems brat"he said with a chuckle. Sora's eyes flickered from Kadaj towards the door trying to figure out what to do know, biting his lip he took a chance and ran for the door. Kadaj seeing this gave a loud sigh for fast walking after Sora.

"ROXAS, CLOUD"He yelled out as he ran faster only to be grabbed by Kadaj.

"I told you to be a nice boy" Kadaj growled out pinning Sora's arms behind him.

"Let me go" Sora struggled.

Kadaj laughed after tieing Sora's arms behind him, picking him up throwing him over his shoulder he let out another sigh. "that's more like it not more struggling now"he said as he slapped Sora's ass as he started walking back to the room.

"I said .GO YOU PERVERTED WOMAN"Sora yelled in Kadaj's ear causing him to throw Sora off of his making Sora bang his head against the wall.

"I am not a woman brat and here I'll show the prove"He said before dragging Sora to an empty rom undoing his pants showing off his member, "you know what im going to use you I really doubt Seif would mind that" he said grabbing sora by the hair and yanking him forward causing a painful yelp to come from the smaller. Sora's eyes widened seeing this and tried to pull away, with a chance like this he took a risk.

"A-AXEL...ZACK HELP" Sora screamed afraid of what Kadaj will do to him.

"You Fucking brat here I am being fucking nice to you and this is how i'm repaid i'm not having this" He said calmly before punching Sora in the face before forcing the younger boy to open his mouth and thrusted in to it causing sora to gagg.

Kadaj glared as he gripped sora's hair,"if I so much as feel your fucking teeth on my cock I'm goin to fucking Ruin you, you bitch"He threatened not letting up on his grip on Sora's hair.

Being comforted by Zack cloud smiled as he took a sip of his ice tea, looking at Zack he tilted his head to the side. "Do you have a plan? it's the Shinra family we're talking about it won't be a walk in the park" He said softly letting out a sigh.

"I know, im trying to figure out how to get in without being noticed they have guards everywhere now that Rufus has been hospitalized" Zack informed the other stealing a sip from Cloud's sip but that feel when they both heard Sora's cry for help. Standing up imediately they yanked the door open and Ran to where they heard Sora.

"I got nothing on my end Roxy how about you?" Axel asked the blond frowning seeing Roxas with a hand to his head pacing slightly.

"Whats wrong Roxas?"Axel asked with full concern.

Roxas couldn't help but tremble right before hearing Sora, his head snapped up and towards the door. Not waiting for Axel knowing that he'd be by his side ran after his twin.

"SORA"Roxas yelled, they met up with Cloud and Zack with a simple nod they worked together to eliminate the rooms, stopping in front of the last Cloud and Zack kicked down the door only to stop what they were doing seeing the scene in front of them, Sora bound and gagged passed out, dried tears on his face. Kadaj pulled out of sora hearing the door open he blinked then laughed," now the gangs all hear I have a messege for you all from the top dog"He smirked. At this time Roxas and Axel moved in the room, both of their eyes widened. Roxas feel to his knees as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Kadaj picked up Sora and headed for the window, stopping right before jumping out he laughed "We'll be waiting, watch out someone might be an extra something" He said before disappearing out the window.

Roxas clung on to Axel as he knelled beside him wrapping his arms around him, "its not your fault Roxas it not"he whispered, Cloud and Zack frowned not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

MDOS: wow I just impressed myself with this chapter I'm happy

Roxas: but...what about SORA? AND RIKU? WHAT OF THEM? THEY WERE TAKEN.

MDOS: I haz a trick up meh sleeve not to worries slowly this story will come to an end.

Axel: *wraps around around Roxas while staring at me* Why are you doing this?

MDOS: oh come on you guys are the good guys you should know what happens anyway get to it!

Zack: HEY THERE PEEPS DON'T FORGET TO READ& REVIEW

Cloud: It would be nice to hear from you guys/gals

MDOS: UNTIL NEXT TIME CHILDREN REVIEW!1


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix....I only enjoy the pairings ^^

Ch.11

Awaking in a cold room it sent shivers all around his body, why was he cold? his mind couldn't register clearly what had happen...his throat was bothering him as he tried to talk but realized he couldn't see nor speak. He started to struggle only to find out he couldn't he was bound to something...something rather warm. Hearing footsteps then a dark chuckle, he froze in his spot as he suddenly remembered what had happen and who that laugh belonged to.

"mm me gno" A muffled Brunette tried to speak in a demanding tone but it slightly faltered.

"Now Now Sora be a good boy as I take this off" the dark voice said with an obvious smirk on his face, as the footsteps got closer to him. His eyes winced due to the sudden brightness of the light, pulling his head away slightly he blinked getting used to the light before looking up with a gag had been moved to around his neck, taking a quick breath. "Kadaj what the fuck is this? where the hell did you take me? what do you want with Riku?"He demanded only to be punched in the face.

"Stop bitching a fit you pathetic brat"Kadaj said before bending down gripping Sora's jaw,"I miss how your mouth fit so well around my cock you bitch"He sneered with a dark laugh watching Sora's eyes widen with horror."oh yes can't forget that too quick can yea...hows the throat?"He said/asked before walking away to the doorway hearing a light knock.

"it seems you damaged the goods"A softer voice said.

"I told him to behave but it didn't work and I had to pun-" He was caugh off gaurd as he was sent flying through the air only to hit the wall near Sora who watched with wide eyes.

"Welcome Back Keyblade Bearer"The soft voice said calmly.

Sora couldn't help but tilt his head to the side confused, "What did you call me? whatever you did I am not"He said as he tried to regain his senses.

"Ah you've forgot as well...heh these memories of yours...they're not real...Roxas? he doesn't exist either..."the voice said as the body came in to view. Seeing Sora's still slightly confused face but got unconfused seeing his enemy.

"Xemnas?" Sora called out before looking shocked.

"Surprised that you know me? I'm not you see Roxas knows" Xemnas said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"NO that's not true...your WRONG Roxas is as real as me you bastard don't start saying shitty lies" Sora yelled feeling tears stinging his eyes.

"oh but deep down you feel a connection between you and Roxas don't you?...you can tell when he's troubled and the same goes with him...why do you think he's there when you needed someone hmm? HE'S A PART OF YOU" Xemnas yelled causing sora to flinch.

"There's a connection because we're TWINS and Twins have the link so don't start lecturing me you evil bastard" Sora yelled back as he struggled against his restraints.

"No Sora he's not your twin...he's your Somebody" Xemnas whispered as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"DAMMIT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE....I-IF I HAD...I- I could have kept him with us" Roxas cried out as he punched the floor repeatedly, Axel tightened his fists he hated seeing Roxas like this. "It wasn't your Fault Roxas..you couldn't have known their pl-"He started only to be silence in shock by the smaller blond.

"SILENCE VIII...Your not better then me just because your number is higher then mine in rank" Roxas narrowed his eyes as he spat that out at Axel, then his eyes widened as he slapped a hand over his mouth."I'm so-sorry Axel I shouldn't have said that...I didn't know where that came from"He said in shock.

Axel realizing that indeed that Roxas was remembering he pieced together the facts that Sora started to say but didn't, he just needed to figure out Marluxia's plan for his partner. "Don't worry Xlll I will always protect you...I'll always be by your side"He whispered looking at the ground.

With his eyes closed Roxas calmed himself slightly, hearing what Axel called him he lightly put together his dream.

"Xlll, Roxas, RUN, Please you have to trust me, I'll always be by your side, Roxas...Roxas...Got it memorized" Axel's voice clicked in Roxas's mind as he realized the mysterious Red head was in fact Axel, his eyes snapped open as tears started to form.

"AXEL" He said before hugging the other, causing a surprised yet concerned look from Axel.

"Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Why do we have these stupid Titles?" Roxas couldn't help but ask.

Blinking a bit Realizing that finally the others memories had finally returned mostly he smirked hugging the other back, "I don't know but I like mine...do you remember?" He couldn't help but ask.

"How could I not you enjoy too much Flurry of the Dancing Flame...and I am..."Roxas answered looking up at those Emerald eyes that looked warmingly at his sapphire ones.

"The Key of Destiny" Axel followed his sentence with a chuckle.

"We're nobodies...but why are we here?" Roxas ask the other confused.

"I'm not sure completely but Remember when I told I'd met you on the other side? yeah well I believe this is the other side...kinda like an after life thing deal" Axel tried to answer but he was confused as well.

Nodding his head he let out a soft sigh, "We do have hearts now do we...wait which means...The other members...Marluxia"Roxas said as he tried to piece something together, "He's got Sora because he's connected to me...Xemnas wants me because im the mystery link between Sora and Kingdom Hearts...I know where they are" He added.

"Lets go get Sora"Axel said with a nod and a smirk.

* * *

MDOS: From a normal life then thrown down a Rabbit hole how will things play out now?

Sora: I don't like getting Kidnapped

MDOS: I know but help is on the way

Roxas: Don't Forget to Read and Review Please

Axel: Anything to help out ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. I only support the pairings that lie within it.

Ch.12

Only hope lies within us, can there really be both of us here?

After being roughly shuffled in to another room, Sora winced landing face first in to the ground still bound over his shoulder at Kadaj and frown, His head hurt and it was starting to get worse with every passing the pain that was written on Sora's face a wicked grin appeared on Kadaj's face, "Soon...Roxas will be here and then the REAL fun begins so just suffer through it and be a good boy"He said before slamming the door closed leaving Sora in the darkness of the room and locking the door.

Sora sat himself up and glanced around the room before looking behind him looking at his hands, standing up he backed up against the wall feeling broken bits. Feeling a few sharp points an idea got in to his head as he began rubbing his wrists against it to try and cut the rope, he winced as the points went against his skin. But soon enough after a few minutes he felt his bounds start to loosen up and break, he also felt a substance going down along his the pain he stopped and with a silent yell of pain he pulled his wrists apart, causing more liquid to go a gasp and a ew sounds of ripping he broke his hands free, he cradled his hands together before tearing off parts of his shirt and using it as the gag from his mouth he moved it abit regaining feeling, standing up he frowned._I'm starting to remember things...and something called a keyblade_. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate, focusing on one point."The Island with Riku and Kairi he said in a whisper, a light 'shing' sound was his eyes they widened when he saw **IT**, griping it in his hand he swung it around abit."I-I remember"He said.

Hearing the door open again the keyblade disappeared and he quickly placed the gag back on and put his hands behind his back, seeing Kadaj again who only tilted his head with a dark smirk on his face."Heh your friend wants to talk with ya...Your not going anywhe-" He was caught off guard as the keyblade was pointed against his neck, an angry Sora holding it. "Turn around and release Riku or I swear I'll hunt every last one of you bastards down"He said with venom._Roxas please hurry_ he thought to himself.

Kadaj held a frown as he turned around and opened the door walking to another cell and unlocked it,"Hey brat your bitch is here to save ya"He said with that Riku turned his head towards the voice a small smile on his face, "So how are you suppose to defeat me if you keep having the disadvantage?" Riku said with a up he walked to the angel of his dreams which happened to be chuckling, "Well excuse me for saving your butt now come on Roxas will be her-"He couldn't finish, he dropped the keyblade placing a hand on his head with a groan."I-I can't hold it"He said before a faint thump on the ground and the sound of Kadaj laughing insanely,"You little bastards I'll teach you both what **NOT **to do"he said as he punched Riku to the ground and started to kick Sora repeatedly in the stomach laughing, seeing the small brunette cough up blood he knelt down yanking sora up by his hair causing a yelp of pain to escape his lips,"you look much better when your in pain"he said before licking up the blood.

Picking up Sora he walked out slamming the door closed locking it before going back to sora's cell and throwing him to the ground, "SORA? SORA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"Riku yelled out the moment he regained composer and ran to the door.

Ignoring Riku Kadaj violently tore through Sora's clothing, pulling back he roughly kissed Sora causing a bit of a struggle from the brunette under him, with a frown he pulled away and back handed him. Sora turned his head and glared at Kadaj, weakly wiping his hand wiping away the blood that came down his lip."I won't let y-you get w-what you want t-that easily"Sora said spitting out blood in Kadaj's face.A soft dark laced chuckle filled the cell as Kadaj yanked Sora to him and bit down on his neck causing a painful yell to be frowned hearing this, he ripped apart his own binds which he'd weakened before they brought Sora off his blindfold he tried to yank the door open his grip tightening hearing more of Sora's screams of pain,"Dammit Dammit Dammit"He said to himself.

* * *

Looking around the room where Himself, Axel,Cloud and Zack were sitting, Marluxia went somewhere else for the moment. Roxas couldn't help but pace a bit, "they're not on the island but at the Castle we're us... Well used to be nobodies were...they're still after kingdom hearts but they need more power so they still need us nobodies unless they got more which I highly doubt"Roxas said with a at the group he tilted his head to the side, "Sephiroth,Seifer, Kadaj, and Xemnas are all behind this..."he added as he stopped out a frustrated groan he ran a hand through his hair, "Dammit if I'd remembered before...then none of this would have happened"Roxas looked to the ground as he clenched his fist.

"Roxas it was best if you didn't remember...if they continued to believe that then they'll still have to wait...we can use that to our advantage"Cloud said looking at his 'little brother'. He knew he couldn't hide that fact that he'd lied to the smaller blond. Zack placed a hand over Clouds and gave a re assuring smile,"We'll get both Riku and Sora back don't you worry"He said glancing from Cloud to Roxas,"Zack's right little buddy They won't get the best of us..Marluxia might have been on their side this time...now that Xemnas doesn't have a hold on him"Axel pointed out as he crossed his arms as he stood up.

"My oh My now isn't this something rather interesting"The pink Haired nobody said with a chuckle as he walked in to the room, causing everyone in the room to slightly Roxas could have a chance Axel held him back as he tried to charge in for an attack, "GIVE SORA AND RIKU BACK"he yelled with all the rage his had, only to be laughed at.

"You believe that I would allow Xemnas to use you like that? well your WRONG I've been trying to over throw him...he doesn't deserve power...Laxeus, Zexion,Vexen,Larxene and myself have been trying to figure out a plan but now that you remember we gotta change it up a bit"Marluxia said with a slight frown.

"And why should we believe you? since you tried to take over Castle Oblivion yet failed"Axel said as both Cloud and Zack guarded Roxas as Axel stood in front of him.

"You only did that because 1. you didn't like us and 2. Saix told you to stop us"Marluxia pointed out.

"But wh-"Roxas started but stopped as he dropped to his knees holding his chest, gasping in pain he cried out.

"Roxas? what happened? whats wrong?"Axel said beside him looking over him in worry and concern.

"S-Something bad is h-happening to S-Sora I can feel h-his pain"Roxas squeezed out before fainting in Axel's arms.

Cloud looked over from Roxas to Axel then to Zack and gave a slight nod, Zack seeing this brought his his sword along with cloud's which was beside knew there was going to be a battle and they **knew** that they would win.

"Talk, I know you can led us to where they're at"Zack said with narrow eyes.

"But your idea Cloud does sound nice lets some more detail in to it"Marluxia said with a nod.

* * *

MDOS: HA i'm proud of myself I made decent paragraphs =D

Roxas: but you still suck in grammar

MDOS: shush up or i'll let you join Sora and it won't be fun

Axel: WHOA WHOA WHOA lets calm down now

Reno: Hey Hey If you want more chapters don't forget to R&R! Suggestion would be nice as well

Axel: how the hell did you get here?

Reno: the Door duh!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix. I only enjoy the pairings in it.

Ch.13

I would like to say sorry for this very late chapter, I haven't given up on this story.

* * *

-Dream-

_With a light groan he blinked looking around, realizing it was the same place he usually goes when he up he looked around as everything he saw was pitch black, standing up he started to walk around stopping when he heard a voice._

_"Poor little XIII already lost the fight within his mind?" A soft smirking sounding voice echoed in his mind._

_"Lost...the fight?, what fight are you talking about?"Roxas called out squinting his eyes as he looked around himself._

_"Those dreams you claim to have had...you don't have them again do you?"the voice asked._

_Thinking back on it now he shook his head realizing he hadn't, "how do you know?"Roxas asked._

_"You still don't know who you are, someone in the past wants to help but if you can't remember then whats the use? He might as well disappear along with your other"The voice said softly with a tone of sadness._

_"Someone from the past? It is this VIII person you're putting around?"Roxas asked now confused and curios._

_"Once you open your eyes hopefully that will help so now Roxas Wake up and remember"The voice said now sounding familiar._

_-Dream Ends-  
_

"-Wake up" A hand shaking his shoulder, soft gentle hands...hands he felt warmth and protected in. Opening his eyes slowly he tilted his head to the side, when his light blue met concerned beautiful emeralds.

"You wouldn't wake up when Cloud and Zack tried to get you up"Axel informed his blond.

Still slightly dazed from the dream he blinked his eyes and looked up confused, giving a soft "Huh?" in responds

"Cloud wants to talk to you" Axel merely said watching every movement Roxas did as he stared at the ground for a few seconds before nodding and standing up. _Roxas please remember... _

Following behind Roxas his eyes seemed to be on the blond in front of him, he seemed more out of it then usual.

"Hey Rox you okay?"Axel asked softly putting a hand on the others shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just this dream...I'm confused at what it wants...What should I remember? who is VIII? who is my other?"Roxas replied as he crossed his arms in confusion.

Axel paused in his step hearing the smallers confusion with wide eyes, in turn caused roxas to turn and raise his eyes to look up at the taller of the two. "Axel?". Said boy blinked shaking his head before placing both his hands on Roxas' shoulders with a sad smile,"Nothing it's just a dream you don't have to get all worked up after it, first we gotta find Sora and Riku"He said before holding Roxas' hand and began tilted his head to the side confused but shook off the feeling and let Axel lead them.

* * *

"-ra" He could hear a faint voice so familiar calling out a name, he didn't want to move he felt so wasn't a time what he had ever felt like this, everywhere was dark but that voice, that voice which seemed to be echoing in his head...one that he he started to open his eyes, suddenly enveloped in to the lighting in the room his eyes focused, turning his head he looked at that all to familiar being.

"R-Riku"Sora finally said realizing he had Riku's arms around him.

Hearing Sora's voice he pulled away gently, keeping him in his arms."Sora"He responded as he had tears in his eyes,"I c-couldn't protect you"Riku said softly as he brought Sora back in to another hug, his arms trembling slightly.

Sora's mind couldn't really focus on what Riku meant until he looked around the room then glancing beside them was an out cold Kadaj, his eyes widened when the memories flooded his away he clung to Riku as if he were his last life line,"D-don't leave me Riku...Please don't leave"Sora pleaded softly.

Riku didn't even have to move to realize that the other had remembered, feeling Sora shake he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the other, "Don't worry I will never let you go again, I'll protect you"Riku promised.

After a few moments passing they released each other and began walking, Riku picking up and holding Sora in his arms leaving the still out cold Kadaj in the cell with the door locked."I'm sure they'll be here to come get us...We just gotta either find a way out ourselves or hang on til they get here"Riku whispered, he kept walking his own pain slowly resurfacing._I promised to protect you and I will do just that. _he thought to himself being careful where he went.

Sora kept his head against Riku's chest as he was carried, his eyes slightly dulled half lidded as he stared in front of meerly nodded his head hearing Riku, _W-what did he mean...living a lie? door of darkness...Kingdom heart? _He gently placed a hand to his head as it began to ache, he'd felt this pain before but he couldn't place where he felt his eyes he gently let out a soft breathe relaxing his body, and let his mind wonder.

Stopping at a 4 way cross hallway Riku frowned, feeling no movement from Sora he glanced down looking at the other, believing he was fine he put his attention back at the hallway."Which one should we choose?"He questioned looking at the 3 other ways to go.

"Take a right"Sora answered opening his eyes, "They're on their way"He added with a small smile as he looked up at Riku who only blinked and smiled before heading in that direction.

* * *

"Does everyone know the plan now?"Cloud asked everyone, who either nodded their head or head 'Yeah'

"Question what do we do if they know we're going to them?"Roxas asked who was in Axel's arms.

"We fight of course"Zack said with a grin.

"I don't have a weapon"Roxas said softly before slightly slumping in to Axel's arms as he felt something or someone pull at his mind.

_"Whose there?"Roxas asked mentally_

_"R-Roxas?" a soft voice called whom Roxas knew exactly who it was._

_"Sora! Are you okay? your not hurt are you? We're coming to get you, we're going to fight"Roxas said with concern._

_"F-for now yes I'm fine Rox, do you know how to use a key blade?"Sora said softly before asking with curiosity._

_"A...Key blade? What is that?"Roxas couldn't help but ask._

_"A weapon only we can use, you have to believe Roxas...I know you'll come"Sora's voice echoed before being pulled away._

_"Weapon only we can use? Hey Sor- Sora? are you still there? SORA?"_Roxas called out before he to was pulled out by a pair of hands began shaking him. Roxas' eyes snapped open looking up at a pair of pure worried and concerned green eyes, looking around seeing all eyes on him he looked down with a small frown. "I'm sorry...it felt like something was pulling me"Roxas said softly before he was pulled in to a hug.

"You closed your eyes then suddenly calling out Sora's name"Cloud informed the smaller blond who's eyes widened, "The Key Blade"He said softly, which in turn caused both Marluxia's eyes to widened and Axel's narrow looking at Marluxia bringing Roxas closer to him.

"Sora said that it's a weapon that we both can use before he disappeared"Roxas whispered with a sad look as he kept his glance to the ground."The Key blade is a powerful weapon Roxas, it can destroy the darkness and bring light"Axel said with a smile._You fought so well with it_ he thought to himself as he looked at Roxas. Marluxia only half held a smirk and a frown, turning his back to the group he looked to the ground clenching his fist with a sad look on his face, closing his eyes he held out his hand he felt a small gust of wind before feeling something in his his eyes he sadly smiled seeing his scythe, turning around gaining the attention of everyone.

"Prepare for battle, they will not be easy foes and they will not hold back"Marluxia said sternly as he pointed his scythe at them, at redhead who only placed Roxas behind him as his hands lite on fire and Chakrams the same at Marluxia he lifted and pointed one at the pinked haired man,"We fight"He said with a blank and Zack both nodded their heads as they brought over their swords, then all faces went to Roxas who looked back then glanced at his his eyes he let out a soft breathe, _Believe...I have to believe, I believe in Cloud and Zack, I believe in Riku and Axel, I believe in Sora...I...believe in myself _He thought to himself as he held his hand out, _I believe in everyone, like everyone believes in me.I want to protect thos_e _I care for, I want everyone to be happy again, to smile and be together...I BELIEVE_ He added to his thoughts before he heard a slightly familiar 'ka-ching' noise then a sudden heaviness, opening his eyes he looked at everyone who kept their gazes on him then to his hand.

"The Key Blade"Was all he said before nodding, "Lets go protect everyone"Roxas with with a smile.

Everyone held their weapons firm and with determination, turning they left the house and headed for their last destination in their separate vehicles. Cloud and Zack in their own Motorcycles, Roxas and Axel sharing a jeep, Marluxia tailing behind in a corvette. Managing to dodge the other vehicles in the road and staying in one row not allowing anyone in between, everyone was quite. They kept like that until they arrived as the Mansion, looking at it his eyes widened."That place..."He said softly, Axel merely nodded as he pulled up beside the two bikers, looking to his right his eyes slightly caught Marluxia before turning to the others.

Standing in front of the place everyone held their weapons as the looked at the battle stage, "This is it, Sora and Riku are in there, we gotta get them out"Roxas said softly but loud enough for everyone else to hear him.

"Don't Worry We'll get them back home safely" Cloud said in the same tone.

Hearing a dark chuckle everyone got ready as the doors started to open up, "Kingdom Hearts will be made again...none of you will stop us"The Dark voice said smirking.

At the same time Axel said in Disgust as Marluxia said bitterly "Xemnas"

Looking at them with a smirk on his face he tilted his head to the side before chuckling again,"Hello again Marluxia...Axel..and...Roxas or I should say Organization members XI, VIII, and XIII"He said as he eyed them.

"We have hearts of our own, we're no longer your members"Axel said with a frown.

"You say that now, wait til the game starts"Xemnas said before turning around and walking back inside.

"WAIT!"Roxas yelled out before looking around, with nods of uncertainty as entered the Mansion.

* * *

MDOS: wow I'm surprised I got this one out, I'm not sure what I want to do with this story yet but I'm sure it'll pop in at the last minute.

Axel: One boss fight after another

Roxas; We'll make it

MDOS: You better make it or else I'll get attack by mad fangirls, now do your thing.

Cloud: Don't forget to R&R

Zack: -grinning- You'll get a rose and a cookie if you do

MDOS: That's right,So til Ch.14 Sparda out.


End file.
